A Vingança
by Milly Snape
Summary: Tudo o que Hermione queria era a chance certa para se vingar de Severus Snape.


**Disclaimer: Nada disso é meu, é tudo da JK. Só o Sevy que vai ser nosso para sempre.**

**Considerações: Fanfic Ganhadora da medalha de Bronze do I Chall da comunidade Minhas Fanfics Severus Snape, e ganhando também como ideia mais criativa.**

**Agradecimentos: Para a querida Thaiana Snape que naquela oportunidade betou a fanfic. E hoje a trouxe de volta do véu. Muito Obrigada_._**

**_Seus Comentários são o maior reconhecimento para as autoras, fiquem a vontade para fazê-los._**

* * *

_**Dois meses atrás...**_

– _Vou penetrar em sua mente. – avisou Snape, mansamente – Vamos ver até que ponto resiste..._

_Hermione estava com o rosto salpicado de gotas de suor. Snape estava irritado, provavelmente por ainda não ter conseguido invadir seus pensamentos como gostaria. Ela lutava, suas barreiras mentais eram fortes, não o suficiente para conseguir barrar Snape por muito tempo, entretanto. E, finalmente... Ele conseguira – vira as imagens dos beijos trocados entre ela e Ronald Weasley cruzando seus olhos e os de Hermione._

– _Basta! – gritou, inconformada – Qual o propósito disso?_

– _Certamente, poderia ter chegado à resposta sozinha, Hermione._

– _Nunca mais ouse ler minha mente. – e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si._

Depois daquele fatídico dia, Hermione não teve um segundo de paz em sua vida, graças a Severus Snape e suas insinuações mal-disfarçadas.

...

O vento frio se alastrava pelos terrenos da escola, balançando a copa das árvores, cortando levemente sua pele, mas nada disso importava à Hermione.

Escondida – atrás de um tronco, na escuridão da floresta proibida –, Hermione se encontrava. Estava parcialmente oculta pela neblina densa que se espalhava por entre as raízes, estendendo-se até o lago, dando um ar fantasmagórico ao lugar.

– Pontual como um relógio... – sorriu, maliciosamente, ao ver um vulto negro aproximar-se do lago – A vingança é doce, Severus.

Há semanas, ela o seguia persistentemente, tentando encontrar algo comprometedor a respeito dele, uma garantia... Que lhe assegurasse a vingança.

E, em uma dessas buscas, o viu ir à parte mais escondida do lago. Não lhe foi muito difícil constatar por si que Snape possuía músculos deliciosamente bem torneados por baixo de tantas vestes negras. E essa forma física se dava ao fato de ele – em suas horas vagas, quando ninguém supostamente olhava-o – nadar ali. Não que fosse proibido, tampouco esperado, mas o sempre sério e fechado Mestre de Poções provavelmente não gostaria de uma foto sua usando uma sunga – pasmem – _branca_ circulando por entre os alunos.

Hermione apreciava o momento em que Snape retirava todas as suas armaduras, permitindo-se ser somente um homem, depois de metros de pano preto – que vestiriam a família Weasley inteira, se preciso – serem retirados. A Grifinória praticamente entrou em colapso. Sim, porque ela poderia esperar tudo, menos que Snape, naquela noite, resolvesse fazê-lo sem roupa, alheio ao frio congelante.

"_Ah, ele vai morrer quando vir isto.",_ pensou. Um sorriso brincava em seus lábios, quando finalmente conseguiu pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a bunda deliciosamente irresistível do Professor. Era quase um mistério como ele conseguia esconder tudo aquilo. Os músculos das costas bem trabalhados... Não algo do tipo "super bombado", sim algo agradavelmente deleitoso de ver, lindo... _Lindo?_ Bem, talvez Hermione estivesse indo um pouco longe demais...

Ela poderia chamá-lo agora, bater a foto, e acabar logo com aquilo, mas estava sendo _prazeroso _observar cada movimento de seu Professor.

Snape colocou os pés dentro d'água, e Hermione tinha a certeza de que, se estivesse mais próxima, veria os pêlos dele arrepiarem-se mediante tão baixa temperatura. Com um único fluído movimento, Snape rendeu-se às gélidas águas do lago, nadando como se não houvesse algo no mundo que lhe desse maior prazer que ver as leves ondas negras dançarem sob a luz da Lua.

"_Tão negro e impenetrável quanto os olhos dele.",_ imaginou, sem realmente entender de onde aquele pensamento viera.

Ficou um tempo apenas apreciando a imagem de Snape a nadar de um lado a outro do lago, vendo os músculos de seu corpo retesarem-se para logo relaxarem. Um balé sincronizado, e Severus quem comandava tudo aquilo.

Não demorou muito para ele cogitar retirar-se daquelas calmas águas. Era chegada a hora... Só mais um passo e _ele_ ficaria irremediavelmente visível. Hermione agarrou a máquina firmemente, sabia que seria pega, mais um passo... Mais um pouquinho...

Movimentou-se rápida e silenciosamente. Abriu mão da proteção da árvore que lhe acolhia, tentando não olhar, e ao mesmo tempo olhando, o corpo de Snape. Clicou... Pronto... Conseguira bater a foto.

Snape, espantado com o barulho da máquina, moveu-se rapidamente, com uma mão cobriu o "corpo", com a outra segurou a varinha.

– Que diab...? – ofegou, até perceber quem estava ali – O que faz aqui, Granger? Não sabe que este local é proibido para estudantes?

Hermione continuou calada, com um sorriso vencedor no rosto, para desespero de Snape.

– É só me dar um motivo. – sussurrou o Professor – Dê-me um motivo, e juro que lhe darei a pior detenção que Hogwarts já viu.

– Me dar uma detenção não fará com que os alunos esqueçam a imagem do Professor de Poções nu... – olhou-o, vitoriosamente; gesticulando displicentemente.

– Quê...?!

– Devo dizer que seu passeio ao lago está devidamente documentado... – comunicou-lhe, pegando a foto que havia saído instantaneamente da máquina de fotografar.

– Ora, sua... – avançou em direção a ela, percebendo o erro que cometia – Por que isso, Hermione?

– Certamente, poderia ter chegado à resposta... _Sozinho_... – brincou, usando as palavras que ele empregara mais cedo – Isto se chama vingança, por aquela noite e por todos estes sete anos.

– Mas você não irá contar aos outros alunos... Irá? – olhou-a atravessado.

– Talvez sim... Talvez não.

– O que você quer em troca?

– Você me dará qualquer coisa? – indagou, aproximando-se.

– Se você esquecer a foto.

– Feito.

– Isto deve ficar entre nós! Jure! – o Sonserino impôs, decidido.

– Se você cumprir sua parte, queimo a foto aqui mesmo. – sugeriu, como uma perfeita Sonserina.

– O que será? – investigou, imaginando o pior.

– Quero um convite.

– Um convite? – perguntou, confuso.

– Sim, quero que me convide a nadar com você. – sorriu, maldosa – É pegar ou largar.

– Aparentemente não tenho outra escolha.

– O que você está fazendo? – desejou saber, quando ela começou a desvencilhar-se das roupas.

– Me preparando para tomar banho, suponho.

– Não entendo...

– Eu lhe faço entender... – falou ela, passando um dedo, sedutoramente, pelo abdome exposto de Snape.

– E a foto? – perguntou, sorrindo satisfeito, guiando-a para o lago.

Hermione pegou a varinha, e com um único movimento a foto se tornou cinzas. De nada adiantaria. De qualquer maneira, o flash não havia funcionado. Por sorte, ele não se apercebera de tal fato.

* * *

**FeedBack's?w**


End file.
